1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated tanker unloading system and more particularly pertains to safely and efficiently controlling tanker unloading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tanker unloading systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tanker unloading systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling tanker unloading are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 833,761 to Stevens discloses a means for causing the movement of granular and like material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,523 to Nelligan discloses a self-unloading compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,811 to Lewis et al discloses an agitator for facilitating flow from hopper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,403 to Legleiter discloses an apparatus for transferring liquid between a reservoir and a mobile tank truck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,754 to Krieder et al discloses an electronic control of compressor unloader and air dryer purge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,221 to Sridhar discloses a materials handling system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,597 to Stemporzewski, Jr., et al discloses a fluid transfer controller with digital bitstream monitor. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,287 to Hill et al discloses a system and method for dynamically purging cargo tank wet lines.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automated tanker unloading system that allows controlling tanker unloading safely and efficiently.
In this respect, the automated tanker unloading system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling tanker unloading safely and efficiently.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved automated tanker unloading system which can be used for controlling tanker unloading safely and efficiently. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tanker unloading systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved automated tanker unloading system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved automated tanker unloading system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a tractor. The tractor is equipped to provide airflow and pressure through a pressure feed pipe known as a hot hose. A tanker trailer is next provided. The trailer has a plurality of hoppers. The trailer is suited to haul dried granular material known as product. The trailer is equipped with a gas pressurization system for each of the plurality of hoppers contained within the tanker. The tanker also has a discharge piping system, known as a product hose, for carrying the product from the hopper to a storage area. Next provided is a plurality of electronically controlled valves. The valves control gas pressure within a tanker trailer and control the delivery of the product. Each of the valves performs one function from a group of functions. The valves and their functions include a blow down valve, an aeration valve, an air product flow valve, and one of a plurality of hopper discharge valves. A plurality of electronic gas pressure transducers are next provided. The transducers sense internal gas pressure within the individual hoppers of the trailer and sense internal gas pressures within the hot hose and the product hose and convert the sensed gas pressure into an electronic signal. Next provided are a plurality of pressure carrying pipes. The pipes transmit positive and negative pressures between the valves and the hoppers and the product hoses and the hot hose. A processor is next provided. The process is programmed to analyze electronically inputted data from the transducers and to then send signals to control the valve functions. An electronic coupling means is next provided. The transducers and the processor are coupled allowing electronic signals from the transducers to be transmitted to the processor. The coupling means also couples the processor and the valves thereby allowing the processor to control the function of the valves according to the installed program in the processor. Finally, a control box is provided. The control box is fabricated of rigid material. The control box has five closed sides. The control box also has a pivotally mounted sixth side for allowing the opening and closing of the control box. The box houses a plurality of components of the system.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automated tanker unloading system which has all of the advantages of the prior art tanker unloading systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automated tanker unloading system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automated tanker unloading system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automated tanker unloading system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such automated tanker unloading system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a automated tanker unloading system for controlling tanker unloading safely and efficiently.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automated tanker unloading system having a plurality of electronically controlled valves to control gas pressure within a tanker trailer and to control the delivery of the product, a plurality of electronic gas pressure transducers to sense internal gas pressure within individual hoppers of the trailer and sense the internal gas pressures within a hot hose and product hoses and convert the sensed gas pressure into an electronic signal, a plurality of pressure carrying pipes to transmit positive and negative pressures between the valves and the hoppers and the product hoses and the hot hose, a processor programmed to analyze electronically inputted data from the transducers and to then send signals to control the valve functions.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.